


Rumours

by cokebottlesanddenim



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokebottlesanddenim/pseuds/cokebottlesanddenim
Summary: prompt: Can u make a Shy!Hufflepuff MC x Talbott winger about, like, rumours going on around the School that MC has a crush on him and he heard about these rumours and decided to ask MC about It?
Relationships: Player Character/Talbott Winger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> written for makichaotic on tumblr, who makes the MOST adorable drawings and is a great contributor to the fandom <3

MC had grown accustomed to the weird looks and muffled mutters every time they walked down a corridor. Whatever preceding reputation Jacob had left in his absence had long since been overshadowed by MC’s own curse-breaking adventures, which were no secret to the whole school at this point. MC didn’t really like the attention, and would have preferred people not discuss them at all in any context. They supposed that if people were going to talk about them, it was probably for the best that they focused on MC’s heroism rather than something less flattering. Besides, most of the novelty of being the Cursed Vaults Kid had sort of worn off, and it had been a while since MC had had to deal with the gossip.

However, something was different about the renewed stares and murmurs that had been following MC around all day. While talk about the cursed vaults would garner looks of either awe or contempt, whatever these people were talking about was causing them to look at MC with… curiosity? 

“Something weird is going on,” MC said as they slid into their seat at the Hufflepuff table across from Penny. Penny looked up from her lunch curiously.

“Weirder than a curse?” Penny asked, an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“No, like, weird for me,” MC huffed as they started to serve themself lunch. “People are talking about me, but I can’t figure out why. I haven’t done anything especially reckless or stupid recently, I’ve been keeping my head down since the last curse was broken, but people keep staring and whispering about me when I pass.” They looked up at Penny, their own eyebrow raised accusatorily. “Would you happen to know anything about that, Queen of Hogwarts Gossip?”

Penny hesitated for a beat, but then shrugged and shook her head no. Unconvinced, MC leaned forward, glaring in what they hoped was an intimidating manner, trying to pry an answer from a tight-lipped Penny.

“I swear I don’t know!” Penny insisted after several seconds of MC’s weird badgering tactics, throwing her hands up innocently.

“Is this about how MC’s got it bad for Winger?” Tonks asked loudly, appearing suddenly at Penny’s side. Several nearby heads turned as she said this, before resuming their conversations in excitable whispers. Tonks shot MC a cheeky grin and a surreptitious wink before taking the seat next to Penny. MC’s face immediately burned with embarrassment, and their attention swung back to Penny with a panicked expression.

“Penny, I told you that in confidence!“ MC hissed, lowering their head as passers-by looked at them curiously.

“I didn’t tell anybody!“ Penny said indignantly.

“It’s true then?” Tonks laughed, sounding genuinely surprised and a little bit proud. “I was just telling people that for a laugh, I didn’t know you fancied Winger! Maybe I should take divination next year after all,”

“You what?” MC said with a pained whine. Tonks’ laugh faltered, seeing that she had clearly struck a nerve. 

“I just thought… I mean it was so obvious, no wonder everyone believes it,” Tonks reasoned. 

“Everyone??” MC cried, their voice now getting stressfully high. “Does Talbott know?” MC pressed frantically.

“You can ask him yourself, he’s headed this way” Penny said, nodding over MC’s shoulder. MC whipped around and saw that Talbott was indeed making his way towards the Hufflepuff table, his red eyes fixed on them.

“I need to go,” MC said quickly, scooping up their bag and leaving their completely uneaten lunch behind as they practically ran out of the Great Hall. They needed to get away from all the stares and whispers. They needed to get away from everyone.

*

“At least birds don’t gossip” MC said crossly under their breath as they climbed the winding stairwell up the owlery. It was gratefully empty of any other students, and many of the owls were slumbering quietly in their roosts. 

“But birds certainly hear enough of it,“ came the unexpected voice of the absolute last person MC wanted to see right now. They looked up to see Talbott resting against the wall of the top floor of the owlery, his arms folded while he regarded them with a neutral expression.

“I- how?” MC sputtered, but Talbott answered by transfiguring into his eagle form, and then a few seconds later returning to his human form, a pointed look on his face. MC looked away shamefacedly, unable to face his piercing red glare. What they wouldn’t give to be able to apparate far, far away from this conversation. After a moment of awkward silence, MC wordlessly turned around to make their way back down the stairs again.

“Are the rumors true?” Talbott asked after their retreating form, and MC paused a few steps down. MC’s heart was pounding so hard that they were surprised it wasn’t audible for everyone in the owlery to hear.

“Yeah,” MC replied in a voice just barely above a whisper, still afraid to see the look on Talbott’s face. They had worked so hard to earn his friendship, and apparently they hadn’t been subtle enough with their feelings, because now the whole school knew how they really felt about him. They couldn’t stand the idea of losing Talbott for anything. Now, thanks to Tonks, that felt like a very real possibility.

They were surprised by the sudden weight of a hand resting on their shoulder, and MC spun around. Talbott was regarding them, not with hatred or confusion, but with fond affection. A small smile was tugging at his lips, and his gaze had softened.

“It’s mutual, you know” he said kindly, his voice just as quiet as MC’s had been. MC’s eyes widened, and he chuckled softly at the genuine joy and surprise that had lit up their face. MC hung their head, suddenly very self-aware of how eager they looked and how red their face must have become. 

“I’m sorry you had to find out like that,” MC said quietly, but they laughed in spite of themself.

“I never cared for gossip,” Talbott said dismissively, moving his hand from MC’s shoulder down their arm and to their hand, which he held softly. “but I guess we might as well give people something to talk about.”


End file.
